Il faut savoir ce que l'on veut
by crokette
Summary: Une histoire d'amour qui tombe à l'eau. S'ouvrir à de nouveau horizon. SasuNaru/NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Il faut savoir ce que l'on veut**

**Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'une de mes histoires que j'aime beaucoup. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ai plein en réserve. Mais j'aimerai avoir votre avis donc n'hésitez pas à le donner.^^ bonne lecture.**

_Chapitre 1 :_

- Dépêche-toi bon sang !

- Oui oui j'arrive deux minutes

- Mais j'ai réservé et tout alors faut pas qu'on arrive en retard

- Roh ça va !

Un jeune homme attendait debout dans le salon. Il faisait les cents pas semblant attendre quelque chose. Il était habillé avec beaucoup d'élégance. Il portait un smoking gris foncé et une chemise blanche. Une coiffure irréprochable, un visage fermé. Seuls ses yeux bleus montraient une certaine impatience.

- Sakura !

- Me voilà

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'il venait d'appeler. C'était une très belle femme. Elle portait une robe de soirée bleue nuit. Ses cheveux roses tombaient en cascade sur se épaules. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Ses yeux verts admiraient son compagnon avec une certaine fierté.

Elle s'avança vers lui, prit son bras et tous deux quittèrent l'appartement dans lequel ils venaient d'emménager ensemble il y a peu de temps.

Ce soir était le soir de la St Valentin et pour marquer le coup le jeune homme avait décidé de réservé une table dans un très chic restaurant.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Naru.

Le dénommé Naru ne répondit rien. Concentré sur sa conduite, il ne préférait rien dire à Sakura sur leur destination finale.

Après encore quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant. Sakura était émerveillée, Naruto la pris par la taille.

- Joyeuse St Valentin ma chérie, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle sourit et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils parlèrent de leur journée respective et de leur projet encore une bonne heure. Puis Naruto proposa de finir la soirée chez eux, Sakura déclina. Certes, ils avaient emménagé ensemble mais elle avait tout de même souhaité garder son ancien appartement qui restait plus près de son lieu de travail.

- Je suis désolée Naruto mais tu sais que demain je travaille tôt.

- Oui mais c'est dommage de terminer la soirée comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chérie, je saurai me rattraper.

- Ah oui j'attends de voir, dit-il avec un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

Elle sourit à son tour et lui tendit l'addition. Naruto paya et ils sortirent du restaurant.

- Je te dépose ?

- Non, je préfère avoir ma voiture pour demain.

- Comme tu voudras.

Et c'est en silence qu'ils prirent la route de leur appartement. Une fois arrivé, Sakura prit quelques affaires et le quitta sur un baiser langoureux.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble elle couru à sa voiture. Elle roula pendant environ une demi-heure et s'arrêta devant une gigantesque maison. Sakura se gara dans l'allée et une fois devant la porte sonna trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se jeta sur la personne qui se tenait sur le pas. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, habillé décontracté mais tout de même élégant. Il avait les yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux noirs de jais. Sakura pendu à son cou semblait attendre quelque chose. Finalement, elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement et murmura « je suis là ». Sur ces mots l'homme ferma la porte sur leurs corps enlacés.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura sortit de la maison un air niai peint sur le visage, elle embrassa une dernière fois son amant.

- Merci pour cette nuit merveilleuse Sasuke, et lui murmura à l'oreille, je t'aime.

Sur ce elle monta dans sa voiture et quitta la grande maison. L'homme nommé Sasuke, rentra chez lui et se précipita dans ses toilettes pour vomir.

En fait, cela faisait plus de 4 mois que Sakura entretenait cette double relation bien arrangeante pour elle. Aucun de ses deux amants n'avait encore compris son petit jeu. Sa relation avec Naruto avait débuté depuis 1an et demi. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par le biais d'amis commun. Naruto avait tout de suite flashé sur elle qui à ce moment là était célibataire. Cependant, elle se permit de le faire languir pendant deux bon mois avant de donner une réponse positive à ses avances. Sachant que Sakura n'entretenait de relation que si elle y trouvait son compte. Et chez Naruto ce qui lui avait plu était la formidable qualité qu'il avait pour lui offrir des cadeaux extrêmement chers sans pour autant avoir le portefeuille de Bill Gates. Elle devait reconnaitre également que ce n'était pas un mauvais amant. Mais il se trouve qu'il y a 4 mois elle rencontra dans un bar Sasuke après une dispute avec Naruto. Elle avait alors beaucoup bu dans son désespoir de jeune femme délaissée. Au petit matin, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, elle se retrouva dans le lit du brun et ce dit qu'elle pouvait bien succomber au charme de cet homme mystérieux et ténébreux. De plus lui aussi avait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent même. En fait, il avait tout pour lui plaire. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans cette double relation.

* * *

><p>Un samedi où Sakura était à l'appartement qu'elle avait avec Naruto, il se passa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.<p>

Naruto s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle était posée sur le canapé, il mit un genou à terre devant elle.

- Sakura ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Veux-tu … Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

- Voyons Naruto je suis déjà ta femme, pff.

- Non, non ce que je veux dire c'est … veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre devant cette question qu'elle jugea incongru. Elle le toisa et remarqua l'écrin qu'il tenait dans la main. Il l'ouvrit et la réponse de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bien sûr que oui !

Les yeux pétillants de joie elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dans l'écrin trônait une énorme bague en diamant qui avait du couter les yeux de la tête a Naruto. N'importe quelle femme matérialiste et superficielle comme Sakura aurait de toute évidence dit oui.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, Naruto attendait devant l'autel de mairie que sa future femme arrive sur fond sonore de cette fameuse chanson qu'on entend dans tous les mariages. Cela faisait déjà quelques bonnes minutes qu'il l'attendait et il s'impatientait. Plus le temps passait plus le stress de se retrouver seul devant l'autel grandissait. Las d'attendre il se décida à aller voir sa future femme dans sa loge et peut importe les coutumes ou les malédictions. Il fallait qu'il se rassure.<p>

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa compagne, Sakura, à califourchon en robe de mariée sur un homme. Le pire étant qu'elle avait l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. De toute évidence, ils étaient entrain de faire l'amour. Naruto resta figer devant ce spectacle irréaliste. Devant ses yeux, _sa_ future femme était entrain de le faire attendre devant une centaine d'invité pour prendre son pied avec un autre homme que lui.

- Sakura ?

- Sakura releva brusquement la tête et se figea. Voilà un imprévu de taille. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto vienne jusque dans sa chambre.

Elle se leva précipitamment pour s'écrouler au pied de Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois mon chéri ! je te jure que ce n'est pas de ma faute …. C'est lui il s'est jeté sur moi pour me violer ! je ne pouvais rien faire !

Encore allongé sur le canapé de la petite loge, Sasuke commença à réagir. Il se redressa lentement et prit la peine de remonter son pantalon. Il se leva et défroissa sa veste d'un geste élégant mais sec témoignant de son agacement face à cette situation.

- Sakura je crois que tu ne lui dis pas toute la vérité. Sois raisonnable il a bien vu que tu étais plus que consentante.

- Sasuke !

- Ecoute c'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici. Si tu crois que j'avais réellement envi de venir. En plus tu oses m'accuser de cette situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise toute seule. En vérité, je suis heureux que cela ce termine j'en avais assez de tes jérémiades et autres plaintes continues. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait croire qu'un seul instant tu aurais pu me plaire. Tu me dégoutes. Même pas capable d'assumer tes conneries. La seule chose que tu me donne envi de faire c'est vomir.

**_Clac !_**

Sakura s'était rapprochée de lui telle une furie, les yeux fous de rage elle l'avait giflé fortement. Mais Sasuke n'en semblait pas perturbé au contraire un petit sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres.

- Sur ce Sakura je te souhaite toutes mes félicitations pour ce superbe mariage.

Puis Sasuke quitta la pièce laissant Sakura et Naruto dans un silence pesant. Il la fixait avec intensité. Elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Ce n'est qu'un menteur jaloux.

- Sakura, écarte-toi.

- Naru ?

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Naruto poussa violement Sakura, il était essoufflé et perdu.

- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment j'ai fait pour être aussi aveugle et ignorant. Toutes les fois où soi-disant tu travaillais ou encore quand tu voulais garder ton appartement ! je t'aimais tellement que je n'avais même pas vu que tu m'utilisais !

- Naruto… moi je t'aime toujours…

- ARRÊTE ! tout ce mariage n'est qu'une comédie !

Il la regarda une dernière fois peiner et sortit de la chambre. Sakura resta là sans bouger dans sa robe de mariée hors de prix. Un sentiment de vague dégout l'envahit. Elle s'écroula à genoux, en pleurs. Ses beaux rêves de d'argent et d'amour idyllique venaient de partir en fumés. En un instant, elle avait réussit à détruire sa relation avec Naruto et celle avec Sasuke. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau seul. A cette pensée ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensités.

De son côté, Naruto, des larmes de colère coulant le long de son visage était rentré chez lui. Dans un accès de rage, il balança toutes les affaires de Sakura par la fenêtre, cassa la table basse, et encore d'autres meubles. Il hurlait, renversait tout autour de lui et finit par s'écrouler à bout de force par terre. Son corps était toujours secoué de sanglots quand il s'endormit, fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré et crié.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :_

**Voici le deuxième volet de l'histoire que vous attendez tous.^^ **

**Sans spoiler je peux vous dire que vous allez peut-être comprendre un peu le pourquoi du comment. ^^ (je sais je suis pas très explicite mais j'ai dit sans spoiler ^^)**

**Bonne lecture.**

Deux mois, deux mois que Naruto était enfermé chez lui, presque sans manger, ni se laver, ni même voir personne. Il était devenu une loque. Sakura a tenté plusieurs fois de venir le voir pour s'expliquer et pour essayer de réparer les morceaux cassés de leur couple. Mais il l'ignora et elle finit par abandonner. Elle garda la bague et partit sans même récupérer les affaires qui lui restaient dans l'appartement. A croire qu'elle était restée avec lui seulement pour son argent qu'il n'avait plus ayant tout dépensé dans cette bague maudite.

Il avait tellement pleuré, seul dans son appartement il avait laissé ses sentiments l'envahir totalement sans même essayer de sortir du gouffre dans lequel il s'était laissé tomber. Tellement pleuré qu'il n'avait plus de larmes. Plus rien ne pouvait sortir de ses yeux, même sa voix avait décidé de l'abandonner. Juste quelques gémissements sortaient de temps à autre de sa gorge.

Il était allongé dans son canapé devant une de ces émissions stupides quand on toqua. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux de l'écran. On tambourina sans discontinuer. Lentement, il se leva, ne prit même pas la peine de se vêtir, c'est donc en boxer qu'il ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il vu rouge. Il se jeta sur l'homme en face de lui. Cet homme, celui qui avait détruit sa vie, celui qui lui avait pris la femme qu'il avait adulé et chérie.

Naruto jeta à terre Sasuke et se mit à califourchon sur lui et ce mit à le rouer de coup. Visage, torse, visage. Il avait mal au poing mais peu importe. Il fallait qu'il déverse toute la rage qu'il avait en lui. Mais Sasuke prit le dessus. Les positions inversées, il maintint les poings de Naruto pour éviter de se prendre de nouveaux coups.

-Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

Naruto le regardait avec fureur, il avait beau se débattre mais rien n'y fait Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Naruto arrêtez-vous ! Ecoutez-moi à la fin !

-Je vous hais ! Vous avez détruit ma vie ! Tout détruit !

D'un coup Naruto cessa de se débattre et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il serra les lèvres, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. La colère prenait le dessus et Naruto avait chaud, très chaud. Les larmes se mirent à dégouliner le long de ses joues et les sanglots se pressaient dans sa gorge. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur le côté et laissa libre cours à sa peine.

Sasuke lui ne savait plus quoi faire. Doucement, il desserra la pression maintenant les poignets qu'il serrait fortement. La peine que ressentait Naruto le touchait beaucoup mais tout cela avait un but précis et il fallait qu'il aille au bout de son idée. La culpabilité le rongeait mais comme à son habitude il ne laissa rien paraître. Ses yeux se fermèrent de dépit quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit ses yeux de surprise en réalisant que c'était les lèvres de Naruto qui l'embrassait en une caresse douce et sensuelle.

La langue de Naruto quémanda l'accès à plus et Sasuke se laissa faire. C'est là qu'il sentit l'haleine d'alcool qui émanait de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il repoussa violement Naruto sur le sol.

-Naruto vous avez bu ?

-Non pas depuis hier…. Mais vu que je me nourris essentiellement de vodka depuis 2mois je crois que je suis encore un peu imbibé.

Naruto affichait un sourire désolé. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Comme si sa tristesse venait de disparaitre d'un coup. Sasuke le regarda septique.

-Ca c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Sasuke commença à se relever mais Naruto le saisit par le col et retourna la situation se retrouvant à califourchon sur Sasuke.

-Reste ! Je sais que tu es excité.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires Naruto mit sa main sur la bosse naissante dans le jeans de Sasuke. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager rouge de gène.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Vous êtes ivre ! Vous le regretterez !

-Oh ! Arrête de faire ta chochotte ! De toute manière tu n'as le choix ! Vu ce que tu m'as fait subir ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais choisir. Tu as ruiné ma vie et j'en ai très envi !

Naruto le ré-embrassa violement cette fois et Sasuke se laissa faire. Il verrait bien la réaction du blond demain.

Profitant d'un moment où Naruto reprenait son souffle, il retourna la situation. S'il devait ce passer quelque chose autant qu'il domine si l'autre est bourré. Il se retrouva donc au dessus et entreprit de prendre les choses en main. Il embrassa d'abord doucement ses lèvres puis avec une lenteur calculée descendit le long de sa clavicule. Il entreprit ensuite de lécher son torse, laissant de chauds cillions, embrassa un téton puis deux et continua sa descente. Il arriva au niveau du nombril mais ne s'y attarda pas. Apparut enfin la lisière du boxer de Naruto. Une bosse déformait le tissu fin et sans attendre Sasuke lui baissa. Enfin libéré se sa prison de textile un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Naruto. Inconsciemment, il donnait de petit à-coup vers la bouche qui se rapprochait lentement de son sexe. Sasuke prit ça pour une invitation, donna un coup de langue puis un deuxième et finit par prendre la verge tendue entièrement dans sa bouche. Il la suça comme si c'était la plus délicieuse des friandises, pressant ses lèvres sur le gland et les desserra à peine pour les faire glissées doucement le long du sexe tressautant d'impatience. Dans le même temps, il glissa doucement un doigt dans l'intimité humide de Naruto. Celui-ci gémit plus fort et se cambra sur le sol froid de l'entrée. Une nouvelle pression sur sa verge et Naruto jouit dans la bouche de Sasuke qui avala le sperme chaud jaillissant. Ce dernier se releva et regarda l'autre homme allongé sur le sol apparemment essoufflé. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il semblait endormi.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. De toute manière aucune autre pièce ne semblait être une chambre à part celle-ci. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit et se coucha lui aussi au côté de Naruto.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla la tête embrumée par l'alcool qu'il n'avait cessé de boire durant ces derniers jours, et des courbatures dans chacun de ses muscles. Cependant, il se sentait étrangement reposer et bien. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien et décontracté. Il se retourna et se blottit un peu plus près de la tache de chaleur qui l'enserra de deux bras puissants. Bras ? Des bras puissants ? Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit ce qui semblait être un torse. Un torse ?

D'un geste brusque, il se recula violement et tomba du lit dans un bruit sonore. Il se releva et découvrit un Sasuke sur le point de se réveiller. Ses paupières frémissaient et sa bouche fit une grimace bizarre.

-Putin de bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon pieu toi !

Sasuke grimaça et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Naruto se jeta sur lui et le secoua violement.

-Putin de connard de merde ! Pourquoi t'es à moitié à poil et pourquoi t'es dans mon lit d'abord ! Et surtout pourquoi tu es chez moi !

-Hm … C'est vous …

-Moi quoi ?

-… vous vous êtes jeté sur moi…

-Quoi ?

Naruto le secoua encore plus violement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis !

-Rah qu'est-ce que vous êtes chiant !

Sasuke agacé lui attrapa les bras et le balança à l'autre bout du lit.

-Ouai vous vous êtes jeté sur moi ! J'étais juste venu vous parler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? J'ai … enfin on n'a pas …

-Du sexe ? Si, on en a fait.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et tourna de l'œil. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré du comportement de son vis-à-vis.

-Non sérieusement on n'a pas … enfin tu sais …

-Ecoute Naruto, vous aviez bu et vous vous êtes jeté sur moi. Le fait est que j'étais venu pour vous parler et …

-Oh arrête ! Arrête avec ton « vous » de merde tu as détruit mon mariage tu peux bien me dire « tu ».

Puis un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. Naruto s'écroula sur son lit, la tête dans les coussins. Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire. Il est vrai que dans cette histoire il n'était pas tout blanc et un des principaux fautif mais il s'y était préparé.

-Naruto vous…tu vas bien ?

-Non ! Non ça ne va pas ! J'ai couché pour la première fois avec un homme que je ne connais pas et qui de plus a détruit mon mariage et on peut le dire ma vie !

-Mais nous n'avons quasiment rien fait Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Non vo…tu étais tellement mal hier que tu t'es jeté sur moi et m'a embrassé puis j'ai … non enfin je t'ai couché parce que tu t'étais endormi après avoir …t'être endormi.

-On n'a vraiment rien fait ?

-…. Oui.

Naruto souffla un long coup. Se soulagement apparent blessa Sasuke. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'a pas mentionné ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où Naruto s'était jeté sur lui et le moment où il s'était endormi. Même si certes il avait brisé sa vie de couple bien rangée, bien parfaite, il aurait aimé être plus qu'un simple connard.

-Pourquoi tu es venu … C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Sasuke.

-Ouai alors pourquoi ?

-Il fallait que je t'explique pourquoi on en est arrivé là.

-Hm je t'écoute.

-Tu travailles bien dans la société Uchiwa et Cie ?

-Oui je suis au 5ème étage.

-Je sais tout ça. Tu as 25ans, tu es rentré dans cette boite à 20ans durant ces 5 années tu n'as fait que monter en grade et maintenant tu as tout un étage à diriger.

-…Comment ?

-Je me présente …

Sasuke se leva et tendit sa main à Naruto qui semblait peu à peu comprendre qui était la personne en face de lui.

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Enchanté de rencontrer mon meilleur élément.

Naruto qui s'était levé et rapproché de Sasuke chancela et s'écroula de nouveau sur son lit.

Pourquoi son patron était chez lui et avait dormi avec lui ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir ruiné son mariage et entretenu une relation avec sa fiancée en sachant tout ça. Toute cette histoire prenait une tournure des plus loufoque.

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre^^. Bon je vous cache pas que j'ai l'impression qu'il tourne en rond donc n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques et je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Ps : je vais bientôt vous mettre une nouvelle histoire en ligne ça va être un one-shot que j'ai écrit y a un petit moment. Donc il risque de pas être super bien écrit. Bonne journée ^^.**

Naruto était dans son lit les yeux fermés. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que son patron, Sasuke Uchiwa, était venu le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il devait revenir travailler sous peine de perdre son job. Or, maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité de la personne qui a ruiné sa vie, l'envi de retourner au travail, au risque de le voir, était comme inexistante.

Sasuke lui avait laissé un délai d'une semaine pour prendre sa décision. Soit il revenait, soit il était licencié. Mais Naruto n'avait pas exactement le choix, sans travail il était à la rue. Il souffla fortement et se leva. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste prostré comme ça.

Bizarrement, toutes ses pensées négatives vis-à-vis de l'échec de son mariage s'était envolé sauf une. Pourquoi son patron avait entamé une relation avec Sakura s'il savait qu'ils étaient en couple ? Depuis que Sasuke était venu il ne faisait que penser à lui. Pourquoi avait-il couché avec Sakura ? Que s'était-il réellement passé lors de sa venue ? Et pourquoi toutes ces pensées n'étaient que centré sur cette seule et unique personne ?

Il prit une douche et s'habilla. Il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit et quoi de mieux que prendre l'air.

Il marchait dans la rue depuis un petit moment quand, assise à la terrasse d'un café, il la vit. Celle qui s'était royalement foutu de lui pendant plus d'un an. Elle respirait la fraîcheur du printemps et son sourire fit saigner le cœur de Naruto. Sakura se trouvait là, caressant doucement la main d'un homme aux cheveux gris. Il semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et transpirait la richesse. Naruto la vit se pencher vers l'homme en question et déposer sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Un de ces baises qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui donné lors de leurs moments à deux.

La colère grondait et une boule d'amertume grossit dans la gorge de Naruto. Elle avait voulu jouer ? On va jouer. Il s'approcha d'eux l'air de rien puis se mit sur le côté de leur table, déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura.

-Sakura ? C'est bien toi ? Je n'en reviens pas, ça fait combien de temps bien deux mois et demi non ?

-Naruto ?

Le sourire qu'arborait Sakura, une seconde avant, se fana instantanément. Elle lâcha prestement la main qu'elle tenait et se retourna vers Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son ton était sec. Naruto sentait ses oreilles sifflés de colère mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Bien décidé à ruiner les nouveaux plans de cette femme cruelle.

-Bah comme tu vois je me promène tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te pleurer éternellement.

Sakura ne répondit rien mais ses yeux jetaient de bref coup d'œil à son partenaire, vérifiant sa réaction. Le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis la troubla. Ses poings se serrèrent aux mots de Naruto qui indiquait où celui-ci voulait en venir.

-Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ?

-Oui, Sakura qui est ce jeune homme ?

Sakura sentit un vent de panique s'abattre sur elle. Elle se savait dans une situation délicate, très délicate. Au moindre mot de travers de la part de Naruto, son plan était ruiné. Elle devrait de nouveau dire adieu à ses rêves de richesses.

-…

-Sakura ?

-Bien puisque tu ne veux pas faire les présentations je vais me présenter seul. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je suis son ex fiancé qu'elle a laissé devant l'autel pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec mon patron. D'ailleurs en parlant de Sasuke ? Tu le vois toujours ? Ca serrait dommage que votre relation se termine sur un mariage gâché, non ?

-Naruto…

L'homme en face de Sakura ne disait plus rien et la fixa longuement. Sakura quant à elle était devenue toute rouge de honte et de colère. Certes, elle avait beaucoup fait souffrir Naruto mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était du genre à se venger de la sorte.

-Sakura est-ce vrai ce que dit ce jeune homme ?

Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre. Au bord des larmes, elle se leva et quitta les deux hommes. Naruto esquissa un sourire de victoire puis se tourna vers l'homme qui accompagnait Sakura. Il était apparemment toujours sous le choc des révélations que venait de faire Naruto.

Puis comme s'il venait de reprendre ses esprits, il se leva et tendit sa main à Naruto.

-Kakashi Hatake, J'aurai aimé faire votre connaissance dans d'autres circonstances.

Naruto lui serra la main avec un demi-sourire gêné. Ce à quoi Kakashi répondit un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de charmeur.

-Je vous laisse ma carte, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me racontiez toute cette histoire afin que je puisse mieux cerner Sakura.

Sur ces mots, Kakashi le laissa après avoir posé un billet sur la table du café. Naruto resta figer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce retournement de situation. Il regarda la carte dubitatif puis la mit dans son portefeuille.

En ce moment, les gens étaient bizarres autour de lui. D'abord Sakura, ensuite l'amant de celle-ci qui se trouvait être son patron et maintenant le nouvel ami de Sakura qui semblait être très très ouvert.

Non, il devait ce faire des idées. Il secoua la tête comme pour effacer toutes ces pensées saugrenues et rentra chez lui.

Le matin de vérité arriva trop vite pour Naruto. Il se rendait au travail la boule au ventre. Quelque chose dans le comportement de Sasuke l'avait beaucoup dérangé et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui provoquait ce malaise.

Remettre un costume lui avait fait vraiment bizarre. Rester en caleçon toute la journée était de venu son nindo. Il était au pied du building et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La standardiste le salua avec un sourire, il lui répondit et continua son chemin. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait terriblement peur de tomber par hasard sur Sasuke.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il se détendit. Mais au moment où les portes allaient se fermer quelqu'un s'engouffra à vive allure dans la cabine. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le monde ne tournait définitivement plus rond. Kakashi Hatake venait de prendre place dans l'ascenseur à ses côtés.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ! Quelle surprise ! Vous travaillez ici ?

-Oui mais j'étais en congés prolongé suite à quelques problèmes personnels.

-Ah oui, je vois Sakura.

-Oui Sakura… et vous que faites vous ici ?

-Moi ? Je suis en collaboration avec votre entreprise sur un gros projet, je viens donc travailler ici le temps de la réalisation.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage de Naruto qui salua Kakashi et sortit de la cabine. Tous ses collègues se jetèrent sur lui pour avoir des ses nouvelles et savoir la raison de sa soudaine absence. Cependant, il resta très évasif et se dépêcha de rentrer dans son bureau. D'ailleurs, une immense pile de dossier semblait l'attendre depuis un petit moment.

Naruto buchait sur ses dossiers depuis trois bonnes heures quand sa secrétaire lui transmit un message comme quoi il devait se rendre, dés qu'il avait terminé, dans le bureau du directeur. Son cœur rata un battement et son souffle se coupa. Il n'avait mais alors pas du tout envi d'y aller. La perspective de revoir le bourreau de sa vie sentimentale ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps d'y aller après son dossier.

Fort de cette conclusion, il se retrouva à 23h toujours plongé dans ses dossiers. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'heure et avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous. Absorbé par son travail, il n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, ni la personne entrer.

-Naruto ?

Celui-ci sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, les deux mains sur les hanches en signe d'attente. Il avait l'air contrarié et de mauvaise humeur. Puis la réalité frappa Naruto et son rendez-vous lui revint en mémoire.

-Ah …. Ah le rendez-vous …. Oui j'avais … comment dire … oublié.

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu m'évitais.

Sasuke se rapprocha du bureau de Naruto, s'appuya dessus et se pencha un peu plus vers son vis-à-vis. Naruto devint rouge de honte. Il se mit a balbutier ce qui devait ressembler à des excuses se qui exaspéra profondément Sasuke.

-Si je voulais te voir c'était pour te proposer un nouveau poste.

-… j'ai mal fait mon travail ? Je sais que j'ai beaucoup été absent mais je rattrape, je … je fais de mon mieux je …

-Stop ! Laisse-moi finir enfin !

Sasuke avait mit sa main sur la bouche de Naruto pour le faire taire. Il la retira bien vite en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Naruto quant à lui était encore plus rouge de gêne.

-Ce … ce poste ?

-Oui … oui le poste. En fait, je souhaitais que tu intègre ma propre équipe et qu'on travail en binôme.

Naruto resta ébahi quelques instants. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi Sasuke le voulait-il à ses côtés ? Ils étaient censés se détester cordialement. Alors pourquoi lui-même n'arrivait-il pas à le détester ?

-Ok j'accepte.

Sasuke content de cette réponse se releva et sortit du bureau. Son plan était en marche. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le mettre en route étant donné le début de leur relation mais il ferait tout pour arrivé à ses fins. Il fallait que ça marche sinon que deviendrait-il.

Naruto était toujours dans son bureau et n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il venait d'accepter de travailler avec la personne qui l'a plongé dans l'enfer de ces deux derniers mois.

Une semaine après Naruto se retrouvait assis dans le gigantesque bureau de Sasuke à l'attendre patiemment. Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans ce bureau.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Mais la personne qui rentra dans le bureau n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

-Monsieur Hatake ? Mais …

-Oui je sais que tu attendais Sasuke mais il ne viendra pas avant cette après-midi.

Naruto sourit un peu gêné. Il était un peu déçu que ça ne soit pas Sasuke.

Ils se mirent à bucher sur le dossier que Sasuke leur avait demandé de traiter. Le temps passa relativement vite. Mais quelques petites choses le dérangèrent. Quelques petites choses qui étaient en rapport avec le comportement de Kakashi qui était des plus étrange.

En effet, à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait semblé que la main de son collègue le frôla ou encore qu'il se pencha pour lui souffler dans l'oreille.

-Kakashi je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui allez-y.

-Êtes-vous obligé de me coller ainsi… enfin je veux dire j'ai l'impression que…

Naruto ne pu dire un mot de plus, les lèvres de Kakashi venait de se seller aux siennes.

-Alors où en êtes-vous, je…

Sasuke venait d'entrer dans le bureau mais ne s'attendait pas certainement pas à tomber sur cette ambiance de travail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Hello everybody alors voici le 4****ème**** chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire.^^**

**Bisous**

La voix de Sasuke fit tourner la tête violement à Naruto qui se prit le visage de Kakashi sur la joue. L'ensemble de cette scène aurait pu faire rire Sasuke cependant le petit bémol était que SON Naruto en était l'acteur principal.

-Je peux savoir sur quoi vous étiez entrain de bosser ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un quelconque rapport avec ce que je vous avez demandé de faire ?

Kakashi tourna enfin la tête vers lui, un sourire énigmatique s'étalait sur son visage. De son côté Naruto était devenu rouge comme une tomate et ne savait plus où se mettre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pas du baiser mais de la présence de Sasuke. Puis il se rendit compte qu'embrasser un homme aurait du le perturber bien plus que cela étant donner qu'il était censé aimer les femmes plus que tout. Son esprit était en plein ébullition, ne se rendant même pas compte du combat visuel qui confrontait Kakashi et Sasuke.

Il avait les nerfs. Oh que oui il les avait ! Comment ce… ce… il n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire la haine qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de Kakashi. Il avait osé poser ses lèvres baveuses sur celles parfaites de Naruto.

-Mr Hatake, je vais vous demander de sortir quelques minutes, j'ai à parler avec Mr Uzumaki.

-Comme vous le souhaitez, Mr Uchiwa.

Kakashi sortit un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Sasuke détourna son regard de la porte pour le poser sur Naruto qui cogitait toujours. Il avait l'air vraiment concentré. Il avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux blonds cachant une partie de son visage. Sasuke le trouva beau, vraiment très beau. En fait, il le trouvait beau tout le temps même quand il était bourré, même quand il venait de se lever et qu'il lui hurlait dessus. S'il le pouvait il ferait en sorte de pouvoir se lever tous les jours restant de sa vie à ses côtés.

Tel était le but de son plan. Le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était cet enfoiré de Kakashi qui à première vue ne laissait pas indifférent Naruto. De ce qu'il avait vu, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. De plus, il ne savait pas lequel des deux avaient fait le premier pas. Ça aurait très pu être… Non c'était forcément Kakashi. Il avait la réputation d'être un pervers et homme ou femme peu lui importait tant qu'il y prenait du plaisir.

Le problème étant Naruto. Qu'avait-il pensé de cet échange… buccal. Il devait démêler cette affaire.

Sasuke se rapprocha silencieusement de Naruto, toujours absorbé par ces pensées.

-Naruto ?

Celui-ci sursauta, il s'attendait à être seul dans la pièce. Ses joues devinrent rouges. Il était gêné. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Sasuke l'avait surpris entrain d'embrasser un homme et après ? Ce n'était pas comme si depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas non plus comme si depuis plusieurs semaines il ne pensait qu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son patron. Ce n'était pas comme si tous les soirs, il le remerciait intérieurement de lui avoir montré les mauvais côtés de Sakura.

Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges.

-Mr Uchiwa…

-Sasuke suffira. On travaille ensemble. Mais la question n'est pas là. Que faisiez-vous Kakashi et toi ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. C'est lui qui…

Intérieurement, Sasuke soupira de soulagement. Naruto n'avait pas fait le premier pas.

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Je sais, j'ai vu ! Tu aimes les hommes ?

-Qu… quoi ! Mais non ! Oui ! Peut-être, enfin je ne sais pas ! Mais… mais… mais de toute manière ça ne te regarde pas !

Oh que si ça le regardait. Il jubilait. Naruto n'était pas hermétique à toutes tentatives de séductions. Tout allait ce joué dans les prochaines semaines.

-Si tu veux sortir avec Kakashi libre à toi mais je ne supporterais pas de vous voir roucouler sur le lieu de travail.

-Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui ! C'est t…

-Bien ! Problème réglé !

Sasuke sourit et sortit du bureau. Il avait gagné un point. Il fallait qu'il le fasse craquer pour lui maintenant.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur et au dernier moment Kakashi se glissa dedans. Il avait toujours le sourire narquois fixé sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci même qui avaient osées se poser sur celles de Naruto.

-Mr Hatake à l'avenir j'aimerai que vous ne perturbiez plus mes collègues de travail.

-Jaloux ?

-C… comment ? Non pas du tout. Pour moi l'ambiance de travail est primordiale et si par malheur Mr Uzumaki venait à faire du mauvais travail, je considèrerai que c'est de votre faute et je serai dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à notre collaboration.

-Cela vous laisserez ainsi le champ libre pour toutes approches ?

-Libre à vous de penser ce que vous voulez. Mais sachez que vous êtes prévenu. De plus, je ne tolèrerai plus aucun babillage sur le lieu de travail.

-Alors vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'invite Mr Uzumaki à dîner ?

-Vous faites ce que vous souhaitez de votre temps libre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Sasuke, sans un regard de plus à Kakashi, en sorti. Il avait les nerfs à vif. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sinon il allait s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

Il sortit de l'immeuble. Dans la rue l'air frais lui fit un bien fou mais cependant pas assez pour calmer sa colère.

De quel droit Kakashi invitait-il Naruto à dîner. Ce genre de rendez-vous ne se faisait pas entre hommes, si ? Il fallait qu'il se mette en marche sinon il sentait qu'il allait perdre l'homme qui lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Parce que tout de même, coucher avec une femme alors qu'on est gay, juste pour briser le couple de la personne qui vous plait, il faut être un Uchiwa pour y avoir pensé.

-Sasuke.

A l'entente de son nom, il se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'avait appelé.

-Sakura ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je passais par là alors je suis venue voir mon petit-ami.

-Naruto n'est plus ton petit-ami, il me semble.

-En effet, par ta faute qui plus est.

Sasuke se mit à rigoler méchamment. Cette truie avait l'audace de lui dire que c'était de sa faute. Elle avait mal choisie son jour, elle allait le regretter.

-Ma faute ! Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu l'as trompé il me semble. Tu es une fille tellement gâté que tu ne sais pas quand il faut s'arrêter. Tu crois que tout t'es du mais tu te trompe. Tu l'as perdu et bien tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Si tu es assez stupide pour croire qu'en plus de m'avoir utilisé je vais te plaindre et bien c'est que tu n'as rien appris de tout ce qui c'est passer et que tu resteras toute ta vie une pauvre fille à la recherche de gloire qu'elle n'aura jamais. Tu n'as pas la carrure d'une fille riche ou même célèbre. Fait toi à l'idée que toute ta vie tu resteras une pauvre fille insignifiante que tout le monde déteste parce qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle.

-…

Sakura était au bord des larmes. Sa lèvre tremblotait et son visage faisait une grimace vraiment pitoyable. Sasuke jubilait, passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un était vraiment meilleur pour la santé que se défouler seul chez soi. De plus, elle se trouvait au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Il se trouvait qu'il la détestait et qu'il avait jugé bon de lui ruiner sa joie de vivre. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse, elle avait ruiné la vie de Naruto. Bon d'accord avec son aide mais bon c'était qui l'avait blessée plus profondément. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il repensait au jour de leur soi-disant mariage. Jour mémorable pour lui.

Son regard se recentra sur Sakura qui avait les yeux grands ouverts sous la violence des propos de Sasuke.

-Sur ce je te laisse Sakura. Sache que tu es pitoyable et que tu le resteras toute ta vie alors fait toi une raison. Bonne soirée.

Il la quitta sans se retourner la laissant désemparé au milieu de la rue. Elle pleurait. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi méchant. C'était la vérité, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la rabaisser ainsi.

-Sakura ?

-Kakashi, je suis soulagée de te voir.

En effet, Kakashi venait de sortir du bâtiment et avait aperçu Sakura immobile dans la rue. Il s'était alors dirigé vers elle. En même temps, elle était censée être sa petite-amie.

-Sakura je te quitte.

-Quoi ?

-Oui en fait tu as dû t'en rendre compte mais je ne t'aime pas et j'ai trouvé un nouvel amusement. Rajoute à cela que toi-même tu n'es pas très divertissante.

Sakura le regardait les yeux ébahis de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela en venant le voir ce jour là.

-Mais Kakashi tu as dit que j'étais celle que tu cherchais et que …

-Oh la ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est un argument pour mettre les filles dans mon lit. Si on comptabilise, il y a plus d'une centaine de personne qui sont celles que je recherche.

-Je… je ne comprends pas…

-Et bien c'est simple je te quitte. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à argumenter encore et encore pour t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Donc dit toi les trucs basiques comme c'est de ta faute et voilà. Aller à plus.

Sakura se retrouva de nouveau seul au milieu de la rue. Les larmes ne coulaient même plus. Tel un automate, elle rentra chez elle. Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, elle s'observait. Finalement, ils avaient tous raison, elle était pathétique, toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une grande mascarade. Elle ouvrit le placard qui se cachait derrière, elle saisit un petit flacon rempli de pilules. Sur l'étiquette était marquée « pilule palliant au manque de sommeil ». Sakura en versa une dizaine dans sa main, les enfourna dans sa bouche et prit une grande gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le tout. A peine quelques minutes après les sensations de sommeil se firent sentir. Elle alla dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux.

Tout cela devait être un affreux cauchemar et demain elle se réveillerait et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Ces derniers mois n'existeraient pas et Naruto la demanderait en mariage et tout finirait par s'arranger. Oui, c'est cela tout finirai par s'arranger. C'est l'oreiller mouillé qu'elle s'endormit pour un très long sommeil.

Naruto était allongé sur le dos dans son lit. Il venait de sortir de sa douche, ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides et s'étalaient autour de sa tête telle une auréole. Il réfléchissait aux évènements de cette après-midi.

Tout d'abord, Kakashi qui se mettait à l'embrasser et ensuite Sasuke qui débarquait en plein milieu de tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

Naruto roula sur le côté complètement dépiter. Pourquoi cela semblait tellement le déranger ? Il détestait Sasuke, il avait ruiné son mariage et blablabla. Tout cela le soulait de ressasser ces évènements si douloureux. Il avait envi d'avancer dans sa vie et pas rester sur des choses futiles.

C'est donc pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas toquer à sa porte. Les coups se répétèrent et le sortirent de son désarroi. Il se leva à contre cœur pour aller ouvrir. Il était bien entendu vêtu que de son jean, sans rien en dessous et était torse nu.

-J'arrive.

Une fois devant la porte, il ouvrit et découvrit avec stupeur la personne qui l'y attendait.

**Gros suspense ^^. Alors je pense qu'il n'y aura pas encore beaucoup de chapitre. 1 ou 2 au maximum. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence d'édition j'essaie d'être assez rapide mais entre les cours et le BTS à réviser j'ai pas vraiment le temps. Donc je ne peux pas vous fournir de fréquence d'édition.**

**Voilà voilà,**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire.**

**A+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Devant Naruto se tenait un officier de police. Il le toisait de haut en bas avec un air intrigué.

-Uzumaki Naruto ?

-Oui c'est moi-même.

-Officier Hyuuga Neji, je suis ici car vous êtes la dernière personne que l'on peut appeler comme de la famille proche pour Mlle Haruno.

-Sakura ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-En effet, nous l'avons retrouvé inanimée à son domicile. Il semblerait qu'elle est ingérée une grosse quantité de comprimé aidant au sommeil.

Naruto resta la bouche ouverte. S'il s'attendait à entendre parler de Sakura dans ces circonstances. Il l'avait plutôt imaginé sur les magasines people ou autre mais à l'hôpital. Puis finalement, se remettant de son choc, il détailla l'officier en face de lui qui semblait très absorber par la contemplation de son torse nu.

-Puis-je vous inviter à rentrer le temps que je mette quelque chose de décent.

-Non… je veux dire bien sûr. Faites.

Naruto le fit donc entrer dans son appartement, lui servit un café et partit dans sa chambre trouver de quoi se rendre plus présentable.

Selon Naruto on pouvait dire que l'officier Hyuuga avait un physique assez particulier. Il portait de long cheveux brun, descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux étaient eux d'un gris pâle tellement clair qu'on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient blancs. Son visage restait irrémédiablement fermé de la même manière que Sasuke mais cependant Naruto avait pu voir de légère rougeur apparaître au fil de leur conversation.

Il prit un T-shirt, l'enfila et retourna dan son salon. L'officier se tenait toujours debout, raide comme un piquet.

-Mr Hyuuga expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

-On ne sait pas exactement mais sa femme de ménage l'a trouvé dans sa chambre, plongée dans un profond sommeil. D'ailleurs, elle est toujours dans un semi coma à l'hôpital.

-Lequel ?

-Konoha Hospital.

Naruto s'assit sur son canapé et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Devait-il aller la voir ? La laisser seule pour lui faire comprendre la douleur qu'il avait ressentie ? Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'était pas méchant au point d'en arriver là. Il irait la voir demain et c'est tout, juste une fois.

-Très bien Mr Hyuuga. J'irai probablement demain. Mais pourquoi être venu me voir moi.

-Et bien vous êtes son fiancé.

-Euh… non, en fait, nous sommes séparé depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

-…

Neji le regarda réfléchir, il semblait en plein débat intérieur.

-Mr Uzumaki, je vais vous laissez si jamais vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

-Hm… oui bien sûr.

Naruto prit la carte de visite que lui tendait Neji. Il avait un sourire triste, et le policier le trouva vraiment beau.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler n'hésiter non plus. Je …

Neji le regardait intensément et Naruto ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui ce passait mais Neji semblait s'être rapproché vraiment très vite de lui.

-Mr Hyuuga ?

-Oui ?

-Votre bouche est vraiment très proche de la mienne.

-Ah ?

Neji qui s'était penché vers Naruto se releva brusquement. Il avait les joues rosées et se recula.

-Je suis désolé.

Il défroissa sa veste et sortit de l'appartement, laissant un Naruto hébété. Il regarda la carte qu'il tenait toujours et la mit sur la commode de son couloir.

Le lendemain, il se trouva devant l'hôpital de Konoha. Son cœur battait, il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller ou non. Finalement, il s'engouffra dans le hall. A l'accueil on lui indiqua la chambre de Sakura et il y alla.

La pièce était inondée de lumière et sur le lit respirant lentement se trouvait Sakura les yeux fermés dans un sommeil paisible. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? En était-elle arrivée à un point où elle se dégoutait elle-même ?

Naruto prit place sur une chaise à côté du lit et observa le visage de son ex-fiancée. Malgré les traits tirés de son visage, elle restait une belle femme. Bizarrement, son cœur ne le faisait plus autant souffrir en la voyant, ses pensées dévièrent peu à peu vers un homme aux cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur. Il se surprit à le trouver beau.

Il s'endormit près de Sakura, ses pensées tournées vers Sasuke.

Plus tard, une infirmière vint le réveiller pour lui signaler que les heures de visites étaient terminées mais qu'il pouvait revenir le lendemain. Il la remercia et elle quitta la pièce. Il se leva de son siège, prit un morceau ce papier et se mit à écrire un mot qu'il laissa sur la table de chevet de Sakura. Il quitta ensuite la pièce.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Naruto était allé voir Sakura à l'hôpital et un désagréable mal-être s'était installé en lui. Il sentait coupable de ce qui lui était arrivée. En plus, plusieurs faits bizarres ont eu lieu durant cette drôle de semaine. Tout d'abord, Sasuke qui ne le calculait plus à part pour le travail. C'est comme si, il essayait de faire quelque chose mais que finalement il abandonnait au dernier moment. Cela laissait Naruto étrangement triste, il aurait aimé que… Pff n'importe quoi, il n'allait pas se plaindre que Sasuke ne lui parla plus. Il devait plutôt s'en réjouir. Il était enfin libéré du poids oppressant qu'il avait dans sa poitrine en la présence de son patron… Non ce n'était pas vrai. Le poids était encore plus lourd quand Sasuke ne lui parlait pas et n'osait même pas le regarder. Ensuite il y avait Kakashi qui tentait tous les jours de le toucher ou de l'embrasser mais qui à chaque tentative repartait avec la trace d'un méchant coup de poing sur le visage. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué que Sasuke était toujours dans les environs quand cela ce produisait, et il avait également vu un petit sourire en coin sur son visage habituellement fermé. Pour finir, il y avait cet officier de police, l'agent Hyuuga, qui était toujours devant le bâtiment quand il rentrait chez lui. Pur hasard…trois jours de suite… ?

Finalement, le troisième jour Neji invita Naruto à prendre un verre pour soit disant parler de Sakura.

Ils étaient tous deux assis face à face dans un bar proche du travail de Naruto. Neji était en tenue civile ce qui lui allait relativement bien. Il faisait tout de suite beaucoup moins strict et sérieux, même s'il gardait un visage assez fermé, comme Sasuke ce dit Naruto.

D'ailleurs, il en était à son 4ème verre de whisky et ses propos étaient de moins en moins cohérents.

-Non mais tu sais Neji, enfin je peux t'appeler Neji ? Tout ça c'est de la faute de l'autre con de putin de Sasuke ! Et il ose me snober en plus ! Tu le crois ça ! il me snobe alors que c'est lui qui m'oblige à travailler avec lui !

-Qui est Sasuke ?

-Ah bah bonne question ! Parce que je crois qu'on se la pose tous ! C'est un sal con qui se croit tout permis parce que môsieur est un beau brun ténébreux ! Il m'a piqué ma fiancée qui est maintenant dans le coma et en plus c'est mon patron. Et il me snobe !

-Hmm… vous n'auriez pas des sentiments pour lui ? A tout hasard ?

-QUOI ! Pas du tout ! Je… je … je l'aime pas du tout du tout d'abord !

Neji regardait Naruto le doigt levé essayant d'argumenter le fait qu'il n'aimait pas son patron.

-Je vais vous ramener chez vous, vous avez assez bu.

-O… K.

Naruto lui sourit bêtement et Neji le prit par la taille pour l'aider à se fois chez le blond, alors que l'officier s'apprêtait à repartir, Naruto le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je me sens tellement coupable pour Sakura.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, tout ira bien…

-Tes cheveux ont poussé Sasuke…

Comme accompagnant son geste à la parole Naruto mêla ses doigts aux cheveux fins de Neji.

-Naruto je ne suis pas…

Son souffle se coupa quand il sentit dans son cou des lèvres embrassés sa peau pâle. Un violent frisson de plaisir le traversa.

-Naruto vous…ah…

-Chut laisse-toi aller, de toute manière tu en as envi aussi.

Et pour mettre fin a toute contestation, Naruto posa sa main sur l'entrejambe gonflée de Neji. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de bien-être. Il ne pensait pas avoir ses chances avec Naruto ou tout du moins que ça aille aussi vite. Maintenant, le blond se frottait langoureusement à lui, tout en continuant ses baisers dans le creux de son cou. Il huma intensément l'odeur de l'officier.

-Tu ne sens pas comme d'habitude Sasuke. Tu sens bon mais je préférais avant.

-Naruto, je suis pas…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Naruto venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il tenta tant bien que mal de résister aux petits coups de langue qui taquinaient la commissure de ses lèvres mais n'y tenant plus il ouvrit la bouche et laissa Naruto jouer avec sa langue. Il en oublia bien vite qu'il avait été confondu avec un autre et profita du moment présent.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Neji attrapa la taille de son vis-à-vis pour le coller plus à lui et faire se toucher leurs deux corps enfiévrés. A ce geste, Naruto répondit en le plaquant contre le mur de l'entrée de son appartement et ondula son bassin en appuyant toujours plus sur la zone sensible de son partenaire.

Dans un cliquetis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke qui tomba directement sur Naruto et un inconnu entrain de se galocher. Son univers entier devint rouge et sa patience et impassibilité légendaire laissèrent place à une colère sans nom. Le monde entier se foutait royalement de sa gueule, c'était pas possible autrement. Lui qui voulait laisser le temps passé à l'autre idiot de blond de se remettre et d'apprendre à l'aimer, pff, il aurait mieux fait de le violer directement et l'affaire aurait été réglée, ils auraient vécu heureux et basta ! Mais non ! Des parasites pullulaient autour de lui et l'empêchait de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Dans un geste violent, il attrapa le bras de Naruto et l'arracha à l'inconnu. Puis le lâcha et jeta son dévolu sur l'inconnu qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit juste sa tête partir violement sur le côté et se faire jeter tout aussi brusquement de l'appartement. Il se retrouva seul sur le palier… un peu comme un con, oui, on peut le dire.

De son côté, Naruto ne comprenait plus non plus. Il savait juste que l'on venait de l'arracher à son bien-être et qu'il en était extrêmement frustré.

-Non mais Sasuke tu te prends pour qui ! D'abord on s'embrasse et toi tu me repousse comme ça ! Ca ne te suffit pas de me snober toute une semaine, il faut aussi que tu me frustre !

-C'était pas moi que t'embrassait abruti ! On se ressemble même pas.

-Que… mais si c'est toi qui…

-Tu crois sérieusement que j'allais te laisser mener la dance. Pff. Laisse-moi rire t'as pas la carrure.

-On fait la même taille !... Je vais te casser la gueule, tu me soûles !

-Et ben l'alcool ça te réussi pas.

-Qu…

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par la taille et le souleva comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le mit dans la douche.

-Aller un peu d'eau froide et au lit.

Le brun prit le jet et le mit en pleine figure à Naruto.

-Aaaaaaah ! C'est froid connard !

-Mais non c'est dans ta tête.

Sasuke rigolait en voyant Naruto se mettre à tenter de pousser l'eau avec ses mains. La torture dura dix bonnes minutes durant lesquels le blond n'avait de cesse que de protester. Une fois terminé, Sasuke l'essuya et tel un enfant, Naruto boudait et se laissait faire aucunement gêné de se retrouver nu devant son patron.

Le dit patron était amusé de la réaction de son employé préféré.

-Aller va dormir on en discutera plus tard.

Naruto releva sur les des yeux pleins de tristesses et d'un coup se jeta sur lui.

-Tu croyais que tu allais t'en sortir si facilement ! Et ben non !

**La suite au prochain épisode ^^Mouhahahahaha.**

**Alors je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis a publier ce chapitre sachant qu'en fait il était écrit sur une feuille depuis longtemps parce que pendant mes épreuves de BTS je n'utilisais pas mes feuilles de brouillons pour faire des brouillons mais pour mettre sur papier toutes les idées qui me passaient par la tête ^.**

**Voilà voilà bisous à tous et merci pour tous vos commentaires.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

-Tu croyais que tu allais t'en sortir si facilement ! Et ben non !

Naruto prit les poignets de Sasuke fortement dans ses mains afin qu'il ne bougea pas et serra ses cuisses de manières à ce qu'il ne puisse faire aucun mouvement vers lui.

-Haha ! Tu croyais vraiment que je boudais mais non car un Naruto ne boude pas Môsieur !

-Naruto… les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, ne fais pas le gamin et lèves toi.

-Non, tu m'as insulté et je ne serai satisfait qu'une fois ma vengeance accomplie.

Sasuke allait protester quand Naruto se mit à l'embrasser furieusement.

D'abord surpris, il se laissa faire mais il subsistait comme une impression de déjà vu. Il lui semblait qu'une fois alcoolisé Naruto était beaucoup plus gay que hétéro et beaucoup plus à même de reconnaître qu'il était indéniablement attirer l'un envers l'autre. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

Il tenta de dégager ses poignets mais le blond le tenait fermement et rompit violement le baiser.

-Tu penses pouvoir t'échapper ! Mais tu me sous estime mon cher. Je suis un demi-dieu qui sait wahaha !

Sasuke venait de retourner la situation d'un coup de rein et se retrouva aisément sur Naruto qui avait la bouche ouverte, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment Sasuke avait-il réussi son coup, il n'était pas sensé être plus fort que lui.

-Mais comm…

-Chut tu parles trop et c'est chiant

Et Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur celles douces avec un arrière goût de vodka de Naruto. Avec une douceur que personne ne lui connaissait Sasuke se mit à lécher les lèvres du blond pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Ce que lui accorda rapidement le blond avide de sentir Sasuke encore plus proche de lui. Leurs langues se cherchèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus rapide et Sasuke commença à onduler du bassin ce qui tira un gémissement de plaisir à Naruto.

Mais sur un coup de tête le brun décida de tout arrêter.

-Sasuke ?

-Si on fait ça tu le regretteras et tu m'en voudras encore plus que maintenant et j'ai pas envi que ça se passe comme ça. Je voudrais que tu sois sobre et que…

-… et si je te dis que j'en ai envi…

-Je te dis que tu es encore sous les effets de l'alcool.

-J'en ai envi…

-Tu es bourré et comme première fois y a mieux. Enfin pas mieux que moi évidement mais…

-J'en ai envi ! Donc c'est maintenant ! PUTIN !

Naruto attrapa violement la tête de Sasuke pour recoller leurs lèvres et son bassin se fit de plus en plus insistant. Sa bouche partit dans le cou de son patron et commença à lui laisser un suçon des plus voyants.

-Putin Naruto tu me rends dingue !

Et Sasuke oublia toute tentative de lutte. Il déshabilla rapidement Naruto tout en le portant pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, dans ses bras il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Naruto quand à lui tentait tant bien que mal d'enlever les vêtements de Sasuke tout en l'embrassant mais en vains, il se laissa donc jeter sur le lit et ne put qu'admirer le spectacle d'un Sasuke qui se déshabille devant lui. Son corps finement musclé et cette peau si claire, lui firent monter le rose aux joues. Comparé à lui, son corps n'avait pas de charme. Son cœur se serra et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

-Naruto ?

Sasuke s'allongea doucement sur lui et prit son visage de manière à ce que Naruto le regarde.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu es si beau, comment un mec comme moi pourrait-il te plaire ? J'ai pas de charme et je suis pas une fille non plus, c'est sûr que comparé à Sakura ça doit être une triste consolation.

-Gné… tu nous fais quoi là, le bad du gay refoulé ? Pff c'est pas vrai faut tout t'expliquer à toi, un vrai blond, si je me suis rapproché de Sakura c'était seulement pour t'avoir toi, et juste pour info, tous les mecs qui ne sont pas sensé être gay veulent te sauter dessus, donc si, tu as énormément de charme e moi je te trouve magnifique.

-C'est vrai ?

-T'es relou…

Naruto attrapa le visage de Sasuke et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller, t'es pas en état de continuer et j'ai pas envi de gâcher sur un coup de tête une nuit sensé être aussi belle pour toi que pour moi.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de mais, si je vais jusqu'au bout je te ferai mal parce que là tout de suite maintenant je suis au bord de la rupture.

Naruto tenta de le garder dans ses bras mais Sasuke réussi à se dégager de son emprise.

-N'insiste pas Naruto !

-Ah oui et pour ça tu fais quoi ?

Naruto désigna alors l'érection mise à nu de Sasuke qui se dressait fièrement prête exploser.

-Si je te touche comme ça, tu t'en vas ?

Toujours pour faire suivre les gestes à la parole, Naruto effleura la verge tendue de Sasuke du bout des doigts.

-Et si je fais ça ?

Tout doucement, Naruto se pencha de manière mettre sa bouche si près de l'érection, que Sasuke en frissonna d'anticipation. Celui-ci tentait de toutes ses forces de résister à l'appel du désir qui devenait intenable. Il était tiraillé entre se laissé faire et tourner les talons puis partir.

Son cerveau cessa de peser le pour et le contre quand un timide coup de langue chaude lapa le pré-sperme qui s'écoulait de son sexe. Un long frisson de plaisir lui parcouru l'échine et il résista à l'envi de s'enfoncer violement dans la bouche de Naruto.

Le blond, lui, sourit face aux barrières de Sasuke qui s'écroulaient petit à petit qu'il rapprochait sa bouche de la sucrerie qu'il avait envi de sucer.

-Je fais quoi maintenant Sasuke ? J'arrête ou alors je continue ? Faut que tu me dise, je peux pas deviner…

-Ah… ah… ah…

Le souffle de Naruto si près de son sexe, l'empêchait d'avoir une suite de pensées cohérentes.

-Alors ?

-Su…

-Quoi ? J'entends pas…

-Suce-moi… ah…

Satisfait, Naruto sourit et avec une lenteur toute calculée, il enfonça la verge de Sasuke dans sa bouche. Son patron rejeta violement la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et les mains tremblant de ne pouvoir agripper violement la chevelure blonde pour le forcer à tout prendre de lui.

Naruto prit en main la base du sexe et commença des mouvements de va et vient, en rythme avec les allées et venues de sa bouche. A plusieurs reprise, il tenta d'enfoncer l'érection jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, sentant Sasuke perdre pied à chacune de ses tentatives. Ses lèvres se pressaient autour pour augmenter les frottements.

Soudainement, il sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux, et sa tête fut pousser vers l'avant, faisant s'enfoncer au plus profond de sa gorge le sexe palpitant de Sasuke. Il aimait sucer Sasuke, ça l'excitait et il était lui-même au bord de la jouissance. Il se rendit compte que sa vision n'était plus entachée par l'alcool. Non, il avait envi de le faire et il le faisait. Il avait envi de Sasuke. Oui, et ce depuis qu'il l'avait sorti du trou dans lequel il s'était terré à la suite de sa rupture. Oui, il en avait envi et il ne voyait plus aucune raison de lutter contre son désir.

Prit d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, il accéléra ses mouvements en enfonçant toujours plus loin le sexe de Sasuke. Les doigts dans ses cheveux de resserrèrent et il comprit que Sasuke était proche de la délivrance. Lui-même était excité et au bord de la jouissance.

-Naruto… je…. Aaaaah !

La semence de Sasuke jaillit puissamment dans la gorge de Naruto qui avala le tout. Il continua tout de même quelques mouvements afin d'être sûr qu'il ne reste plus rien puis le sexe vidé quitta sa bouche à regret.

-Naruto…

Sasuke avait chuchoté comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas du aller jusque là. Puis les joues rouges et les yeux voilés de désir de Naruto, lui firent remarquer qu'il avait été le seul à prendre son pied.

-Attends, je vais faire quelque chose pour toi.

Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ces mots. C'est quand Sasuke passa doucement sa main sur son sexe encore tendu qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore jouis. En à peine quelques aller-retour, Sasuke le fit jouir et c'est essoufflé qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit.

Dans un geste automatique, Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, de manière à se glisser dans ses bras et dans un demi-sommeil, il lui chuchota de ne pas le laisser seul.

Le brun d'abord surprit, sourit et s'endormit en le serrant fort contre son torse.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla car il avait étrangement froid. Il ouvrit un œil et remarqua qu'il était seul. Un sentiment d'extrême tristesse lui serra le cœur. Alors la nuit passée ensemble ne représentait rien pour Sasuke ? Il ne voulait finalement de lui que du sexe. Sans s'en rendre compte des larmes coulèrent et il laissa sa peine prendre place.

Il avait été stupide de croire que tout ce qu'il s'était passé représentait quelque chose de spécial pour cet enfoiré. En même temps, il avait ruiné ses avenirs de mariage et de vie heureuse avec une femme et des enfants. Il lui avait fait réaliser que ce type de vie ne lui correspondait pas. Mais en échange qu'est-ce qu'il avait gagné ? La solitude. Oui, il s'était laissé embarquer par Sasuke et l'intérêt qu'il lui avait montré. Il s'était tellement laissé prendre par la vague qu'il était tombé amoureux de celui qu'il l'avait créé. Maintenant, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul le cœur en peine et à nouveau brisé.

Il se trouvait pathétique. Tombé amoureux de la personne qui vous à d'abord fait souffrir. Une vraie tragédie grecque.

Lentement, il se leva, sécha ses larmes et partit prendre une douche. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre comme la dernière fois. Il lutterait et affronterait ses démons, ou plutôt SON démon. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Sasuke soit son patron. Le monde ne tournait définitivement plus rond.

Naruto marchait sur le chemin allant à son entreprise quand son téléphone sonna.

-Allô ?

-Naruto… c'est Neji.

-… je suis désolé pour hier soir, c'était pas prévu et je…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'appelle pas pour ça… Sakura s'est réveillé.

-Comment ?

-Oui, elle est sortie du coma et elle demande à te voir.

-Mais comment tu es au courant, la police ne…

-C'était juste une enquête de contrôle pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un acte criminel ou autre.

-Ah et donc elle veut me voir ?

-Oui.

-… je verrais… je te remercie de m'avoir appelé et… à la prochaine fois.

-Ouai, on ira de boire un verre mais de coca cette fois. Salut.

Naruto n'eut même pas le loisir de protester Neji avait déjà raccroché.

Alors Sakura va bien. Il en était soulagé. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle le voir ? Ils n'avaient plus rien à ce dire. Mais la curiosité étant une des magnifiques qualités de Naruto, il ne put résister à l'envi de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il laissa donc un mot à son travail pour dire qu'il était malade et fila droit à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé devant la chambre de Sakura, il hésita quelques secondes. Etait-ce bien raisonnable d'entrer ? Non, mais depuis quand Naruto Uzumaki était-il raisonnable ?

Il toqua et une voix féminine lui répondit d'entrer.

Elle était là assise sur son lit. La pièce était baignée de lumière et Sakura semblait éteinte au milieu de tant de luminosité. Son teint était terne, ses yeux fatigués et son sourire fade.

Elle lui fit signe d'avancer, il obtempéra et s'assit sur un des fauteuils visiteurs.

-Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Naruto, j'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais tellement que… C'est pas le sujet.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à affronter le regard de son ex-fiancé. Elle qui avait toujours été si fière quoi qu'elle fasse, se sentait si misérable aujourd'hui.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

Elle releva la tête espérant quelque chose qu'elle savait inespéré.

-Pourquoi tu as tenté de te suicider ?

Sa tête se baissa de déception, ses cheveux roses cachant ses yeux verts au bord des larmes. Au final, jamais Naruto ne lui pardonnerait, elle lui avait fait trop de mal, elle le savait.

-Je me sentais seule et malheureuse. Sasuke venait de me dire d'horribles choses qui m'ont fait comprendre que ma vie n'avait été qu'un ramassis d'erreur. Alors j'ai préféré arrêter le massacre. Mais il faut croire, que même pour ça je suis nulle.

-Comment ça Sasuke ?

**La suite au prochain épisode qui sera sans doute le dernier parce que je ne vous cache pas que je commence à tourner en rond et il ne faut pas sinon mon histoire deviendrait sans aucun intérêt.^^**

**Donc je vous dis, rendez-vous au prochain et dernier chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous aura satisfait.**

**Plein plein de bisous et merci pour vos commentaires.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

-Comment ça Sasuke ?

-J'étais venue te voir pour parler de toute cette histoire avec toi mais c'est lui que j'ai croisé.

-Mais… mais pourquoi ça t'as poussé à faire ça ? Enfin c'est un peu radical.

-J'étais au bout du rouleau je ne pouvais plus me supporter, j'étais fatiguée de ma vie.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Sakura. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Naruto, dans un élan de compassion, la prit dans ses bras et elle fondit en larmes dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. La chaleur des bras masculins apaisa Sakura qui finit par s'endormir.

Doucement, Naruto la rallongea et partit discrètement. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sasuke. Quel besoin il avait d'enfoncer Sakura dans un trou encore plus profond que celui dans lequel elle était déjà.

Naruto était devant le bureau de son patron. Des images de leurs précédente nuit lui revinrent subitement et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua.

-Entré !

Le blond ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur. Il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Avait-il déjà été autant attiré par une autre personne ? Jamais. Et en cet instant, toutes les pensées qui l'habitaient l'avaient quitté, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Sasuke était beau, magnifique et il l'aimait.

-Naruto ?

-Hein… Oui ?

-Que veux-tu ? Ca fait deux minutes que tu me regardes avec la bouche ouverte.

-Ah ! Oui, je… je… POURQUOI TU ES PARTI HIER ? Tu m'as laissé tout seul avec une super gueule de bois ! Et en plus après ce qu'on a fait ! Je… je… tu n'imagines même pas le sentiment de solitude que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que tu étais parti. Raaah ! Et dire que je t'aime et que toi tu t'en fous ! Et que tu pousse Sakura à se suicider et que… TU ME FAIS CHIER PUTIIN !

Sur ces mots, Naruto claqua la porte et partit en trombe dans les couloirs pour rentrer chez lui. Sa bouteille de vodka ne devait pas être totalement vide.

Derrière lui, il entendit des pas précipités, il se mit à courir et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, se retourna et aperçu Sasuke s'avancé vers lui rapidement. Le blond appuya sur le bouton de fermeture a toute vitesse mais son patron arriva à s'y glisser et se retrouva donc seul avec Naruto dans l'ascenseur.

-Tu m'agresses et tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de te répondre.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me répondes.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as poussé Sakura au bord du suicide. Tu sais qu'elle était dans un état critique. Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire toutes les choses horribles que t'as du lui dire.

-D'une tu ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai dit et ce n'était que des vérités. Si elle n'est pas assez forte pour les supporter qu'est-ce que je peux y faire. Je ne cherchais pas à lui faire du mal mais à l'éloigner de toi.

-Mais pourquoi ? On n'avait déjà rompu.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien de rien ! Je veux que personne se mettent entre toi et moi. Je te veux rien que pour moi ! Que personne ne te regarde, que personne ne te touche ni te parle. Je… je t'aime.

Sasuke avait presque crié ses mots. Il était légèrement essoufflé et avait baissé la tête. Il semblait vraiment vulnérable. Il recula et s'appuya sur la paroi de l'ascenseur. Naruto ne bougeait plus. Alors Sasuke avait fait tout ça pour lui. Pour l'avoir lui et rien que lui.

-Sasuke ? C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Tu sais je suis pas un mec délicat et je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça pour t'avoir. C'était vraiment dingue au fond mais je suis comme ça. Toujours dans l'excès. Et ce que je veux je fais tout pour l'obtenir. Mais au final, je finis toujours par faire du mal au gens. Et…

Naruto lui coupa la parole pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes qui parlaient définitivement trop. Des mains puissantes l'agrippèrent à la nuque. Leur baiser s'approfondit, deux langues se mêlèrent, des lèvres se maltraitèrent et deux corps s'entrechoquèrent.

Sasuke le plaqua violement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il se frotta langoureusement à Naruto et lui fit sentir à quel point son désir était puissant.

-Sas'… Sasuke pas, pas ici.

-Hn. Juste un peu…

Le brun continua à se frotter tout en dévorant le cou de son désormais blond. Ses mains se glissèrent dans le caleçon et palpèrent durement les fesses rebondies qui se contractèrent à se contact. Un doigt insidieux se fit un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité serré de Naruto. En sentant cette intrusion, Le blond gémit fortement et s'appuya un peu plus sur Sasuke.

Il avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à résister aux assauts du monstre de phéromone qu'était actuellement son patron démoniaque.

Une secousse les fit revenir sur terre et c'est sur deux mâles en rut que Kakashi tomba.

-Eh ben les jeunes, on batifole sur le lieu de travail ? Quelle impudeur !

-Kakashi, étant le patron de cette boîte, j'ai absolument tous les droits ici. Sur ce nous allons te laisser.

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, qu'il était déjà dans la rue avec un Sasuke qui le tirait violement vers sa voiture.

-Sasuke attend… ATTE…

Ils étaient déjà dans la voiture et Sasuke roulait comme un fou. Il se gara à la va-vite et tira une nouvelle fois Naruto par le bras.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Naruto se fit une nouvelle fois plaquer contre le mur et ses lèvres se firent violement attraper par d'autres très gourmandes. Il répondit tout aussi férocement au baiser.

Son souffle commençait à Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Doucement, il le poussa et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

-Eh calme-toi…

Sasuke inspira profondément et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps musclé du blond et le serra fort. Il embrassa son amoureux dans le cou puis sur la mâchoire et termina sur ses lèvres.

-Ne me laisse pas, Naruto je t'en supplie ne me laisse jamais.

Naruto sourit, alors tout ça pour ça. Finalement, Sasuke était juste un gros bébé, sensible et totalement immature. Il le berça doucement, en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Non idiot je ne vais pas partir, je suis là et je ne bouge pas.

Il lui releva le visage et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui attrapa la main et l'emmena dans la chambre. La chambre de Sasuke était des plus sobres et son lit était des plus grands. Il était parfait pour ce que Naruto avait actuellement en tête.

Il recula vers le lit tout en le regardant avec provocation. Son regard était rempli de désir et d'amour pour Sasuke.

-Je n'ai pas bu, tu n'as pas bu, aucun quiproquo mais qu'est ce qui nous retient ?

Sur les lèvres de Sasuke apparut un sourire carnassier, il s'approcha tel un prédateur du lit et finalement bondit sur Naruto qui rigola.

Les vêtements sautèrent rapidement et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs excitations se frottant violement. Ils haletaient tous les deux et Naruto s'accrochait aux épaules de Sasuke comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses jambes s'étaient enroulés autour du bassin du brun pour le tenir encore plus porche de lui.

Le brun embrassa son cou puis sa clavicule puis son téton sur lequel il s'attarda un temps soit peu. Il glissait doucement mais sûrement vers l'objet de tous ses désirs. Sous lui le blond se contracta de plaisir et suffoqua.

La lente descente de Sasuke continua jusqu'à arriver à une fine ligne de poil blond menant vers le membre gorgé de plaisir de Naruto. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage qu'il releva vers le blond.

-On devrait arrêter.

-QUOI ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant ! Je… je… Merde !

Trop impatient, Naruto retourna la situation et glissa vers le pénis de son amant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de préparer Sasuke à ce qu'il allait faire. Sa bouche réussit à englober toute la longueur du brun. Leurs deux souffles se coupèrent et le blond commença de rapide va et vient, tout en gémissant de concert avec Sasuke. Sentir en lui le plaisir brulant de son patron l'excitait tellement et les bruits qui s'échappaient de sa bouche étaient sur le point de le rendre fou Naruto.

-Naruto…ah…je…

N'en attendant pas plus, Naruto cessa toute activité et se mit à califourchon sur le corps alanguit de Sasuke. Il se frotta langoureusement au membre du brun. Il attrapa son membre dur de désir et le frotta sur son intimité. Il fit plusieurs fois mine de l'incéré mais se rétracta au dernier moment. Ce mouvement, les excitait tous les deux et ils gémissaient fortement.

-Naruto c'est… ah… ta première fois… tu ne peux pas…Aaaaaaah… putin ! T'es tellement serré !

-Aaaaaaah

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase de Sasuke, Naruto s'était empalé sur Sasuke. Et malgré la douleur qui s'exprima par des larmes le long de ses joues, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il se sentait enfin complet. Avoir enfin Sasuke en lui était finalement ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps et savoir qu'en cet instant, il était tout à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Sasuke se redressa et serra l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans ses bras. Lui aussi n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'en cette minute. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait et n'en voulait pas plus.

-Tu es fou…

-Oui de toi…

Leurs lèvres se capturèrent de nouveau et Sasuke commença à se déhancher doucement. Le blond se colla au maximum à Sasuke.

-Tu peux y aller plus vite je suis pas en sucre.

-Ah oui, tu me provoques….

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se souleva et s'empala violement sur la hampe de Sasuke. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour devenir fou.

Il renversa violement le blond, le retourna pour le mettre a quatre pattes et s'enfonça brutalement en lui. Ses coups de buttoirs se firent des le début très durs et désordonnés. Pour plus de puissance il attrapa les cheveux de Naruto et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le corps étroit et chaud de son amant.

-Toujours… hum…pas… hum… en sucre ?

-Ah…ah….ah n… non…plus fort…

Sasuke grogna et ses va et vient se firent plus violent. Il était sur le point de venir mais il ne voulait pas céder avant Naruto. Il attrapa le sexe du blond et se mit à le branler. Celui-ci se mit à gémir encore plus fort.

-Sasuke…ah… je…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux et il explosa dans la main de Sasuke qui se libéra en lui à sa suite.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Son corps était agréablement détendu et il se sentait apaiser. Il se tourna dans le lit et réalisa qu'il était seul. Soudainement, sa prétendu bonne humeur disparue, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et une boule l'empêchait de respirer. Finalement, il était parti en le laissant seul, de nouveau. il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et hurla.

-Salop !

-Moi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir pourtant « oh oui Sasuke plus fort, oh oui Sasuke c'est bon »

Naruto se retourna brutalement vers la voix qui provenait de l'entrée de la chambre. Au passage, il se craqua une ou deux vertèbres.

-Sasuke ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là.

-J'apporte un plateau petit-déjeuner à mon petit-ami. Pourquoi ?

Naruto remarqua enfin le plateau qui trônait dans les mains de Sasuke et aussi le fait que celui-ci était totalement nu. Il rigola en se rallongeant. Il était incroyable.

Finalement, il se dit que rien ne pouvait être mieux que des réveils comme ça. Apres tout il faut savoir ce que l'on veut.

_**Fin.**_

**Voilà voilà ! Bon je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à terminer ce chapitre. J'espère aussi qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu.**

**Il me manquait beaucoup d'inspiration et d'envi et j'espère qu'il ne paraitra pas trop bâcler.**

**Je remercie aussi toute celle et tout ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui m'ont de super coms. Je sais que je ne suis pas trop communicative et je m'en excuse et je vous promets pour me faire pardonner que prochainement un petit one-shot fantastique va sortir.**


End file.
